Yuki
by Pipe
Summary: A minha visao particular do que houve no final do episodio 6. viagem romantica na maionese. Yoru & Ran.


**YUKI**

**_Fic_** **_relâmpago de presente à minha amada amante, mestra e amiga Evil Kitsune. Baseado no final do episódio 6 de Sukisyo, o meu favorito. O título que dizer "neve". Quem prestou atenção no capítulo, vai entender... _**

Havia sido um dia corrido, cheio de trabalho. Matsuri tinha uma realmente uma mente voltada para o comércio e para aproveitar toda e qualquer oportunidade de lucro, mas de vez em quando, se ele pusesse a mão na massa, veria que o "Fazemos qualquer negócio" era uma coisa muito estressante.

Que o dissessem os dois jovens que voltavam exaustos para o seu dormitório. Tinham passado todo o Dia dos Namorados correndo com entregas. Deixando Sunao desembaraçando o longo cabelo com a escova, Sora foi tomar um banho. Encontrou-se com o companheiro no corredor depois, o cabelo já preso, um ar de desânimo total.

Se lhe perguntassem depois o que foi que trouxe Yoru à tona, se a necessidade de confortar um Ran exausto ou o tesão de imaginá-lo nu com o cabelo preso pelos palitos, Sora não saberia responder. Mas quando Fujimori voltou ao quarto, foi pego por Yoru, que prensou o corpo menor do outro na porta, com seus pulsos acima da cabeça e beijou-o por toda extensão do rosto, orelhas e pescoço, até Ran aparecer e reagir de acordo.

Passando as mãos pelo pescoço de Yoru, Ran pulou em seu colo, abraçando sua cintura com as pernas, sentindo o amante tirar os palitos grudados em seu cabelo, já meio solto. Balançou a cabeça, a cascata cobrindo suas costas. As mãos de Yoru se enrolaram num monte, puxando enquanto ele procurava chegar à cama. Ran gemeu, baixinho.

-Sensível, han?

-Você sabe do que eu gosto...

-De mim, claro...

Ran deu uma risadinha, enquanto era colocado na cama de Sora e despido do pijama. Olhou para o amante, tão belo, tão forte, o admirando, com o fogo da paixão nos olhos. Sentiu-se um pouco intimidado e corou. Yoru riu alto e debruçou-se, beijando-o. Primeiro com ternura, depois a língua dele tratou de massagear o lábio inferior de Ran, fazendo-o entreabrir os lábios a fim de invadir sua boca e acender mais o pequeno.

Mordendo seu queixo, lambendo seu pomo-de-adão, Yoru ouvia com prazer os gemidos ainda baixos de Ran e sentia o corpo menor relaxar e se abrir mais. Acariciou os mamilos já eriçados e foi descendo. Tratou do abdômen e das coxas com pequenas mordidas e muitas lambidas, deixando Ran inquieto. Qualquer vestígio de vergonha havia há muito desaparecido. E agora restava a necessidade, básica e única, de ser possuído.

Yoru ainda o beijava na sua intimidade, fazendo-o tremer de ansiedade. Abriu mais as pernas, tentando convencê-lo a tomá-lo sem precisar vocalizar. Mas o amante estava com vontade de ouvi-lo. E se fez de bobo. Ran choramingou, se mexendo. Yoru sorriu, safado.

-O que foi?

Ran olhou pela janela, corando. Tentou disfarçar.

-A neve...

-Sim... entendo... – E continuou lambendo o períneo, sem pressa.

Na verdade, sentia-se duro e dolorido, mas queria ver até onde seu pequeno agüentaria. Não precisou esperar mais. Ran gemeu mais alto e implorou:

-Yoru... _onegai_... _onegai_... me tome... eu preciso te sentir aqui...

-Mas eu já estou aqui, _koi_...

-Dentro de mim... me possua, antes que eu enlouqueça...

Yoru se ergueu um pouco, passando a mão pelo membro ereto, massageando a cabeça, espalhando o pré-gozo como lubrificante...

-É isso que você quer?

Ran ficou mais corado, de excitação e de vergonha. Mas já não era mais hora de ser tímido. E disse:

-Sim... eu quero você... agora, venha pra mim... – e abrindo um pouco mais as pernas se ofereceu melhor.

Yoru não esperou mais nada. Entrou de uma vez, sabendo que o outro já estava mais que preparado. Manteve um ritmo forte e rápido, no que foi acompanhado pelo pequeno, que mordia o travesseiro para que o corredor, talvez o prédio todo, não ouvisse seus gritos de prazer. Dessa vez, não ficaram numa única vez. Apesar do cansaço do dia, estavam dispostos a se exaurirem mais, no gostoso jogo do amor. De madrugada, enquanto cochilavam, Sunao despertou nos braços de Sora. Envergonhou-se de sua nudez e de todo o ato de amor selvagem que tinham feito. Hashiba não o amava, aquilo não era deles. E procurou sair do abraço devagar, para não acordar o outro.

Mas Sora abriu os olhos azuis e bocejou.

-Aonde você vai? Está frio agora. Fique aqui que está mais quentinho.

-Mas...

-Tenho seu gosto em minha boca, tenho seu cheiro em minha pele, sinto sua maciez em meus dedos... que diferença faz agora?

-Não era eu! Era Ran!

Para surpresa de Fujimori, Hashiba puxou-o pra cima dele. E o beijou.

-Pois agora somos eu e você. E o gosto parece tão bom quanto antes. Fique e me aqueça.

-Hashiba...

-Por favor?

-Sim...

E se acomodando no peito do outro, entrelaçou suas pernas com as dele. Sora voltou a descansar o queixo no topo da cabeça do outro e procurou novamente a mão de Sunao, que colocou junto da sua sobre seu coração. E voltaram a adormecer.

N/A: Nyaaaaa... Não me mate, Mozzie, pelo surto de glicose do final. Mas eles ficam tão fofos quando são eles mesmos. Sora e Sunao são ternos, não são _hotter_ _than hell _feito Yoru e Ran. Como primeiro, ficou bom, né? Calma que depois tem mais... 09/04/06.


End file.
